


It Always Happens in Dana Point

by devilduckieee



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 08:31:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilduckieee/pseuds/devilduckieee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A deleted scene from Quicksand: What happened on that motorcycle ride that morning Santana first met Brittany.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Always Happens in Dana Point

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Quicksand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/376280) by [devilduckieee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilduckieee/pseuds/devilduckieee). 



She supposes that getting on the back of a motorcycle with a guy she just met might not be the smartest decision ever. It’s a beautiful bike though and he looks decent enough. Plus, he’s friends with the woman who’s going to give her free surf lessons and Quinn wouldn’t trust just anyone.

“Santana’s really pretty, even if she’s a total grumpy Gus in the mornings.” Brittany tells Puck as they’re paused at a stop light on the PCH. She can feel his body vibrate with laughter.

“She’s always grumpy, Brittany.” The laughter blends into Puck’s voice, “She’s lucky she’s so hot.”

The light changes and Puck waits a second to feel Brittany’s grip tighten around his body before he revs up and takes off. The Pacific Coast Highway is beautiful at this time of morning, when there are barely any cars on the road and the periwinkle color of dawn is coloring everything. It’d be easy to pretend that she was in another world or universe, a land of purples, but Puck is keeping her in the present world with the confident and deft way in which he weaves around the scant amount of cars that get in his way at a speed that was definitely not within the limit.

Brittany closes her eyes for a moment to revel in the purr of the motorcycle’s engine and the comforting (and somewhat crushing) feel of their speed. She loves the feel of gravity, like the Earth is giving her a hug. (It’s just always good to remember that it’s best to end the hug before the Earth does.) She opens her eyes at the familiar sound of a siren. Brittany lifts her hear up off of Puck’s back and looks behind them to see a black and white car with flashing red and blue lights. She squints.

“We must be in Dana Point.” She states loud enough for Puck to hear as he’s slowing down and pulling over.

“You too?” He replies after taking off his helmet.

“No matter what,” Brittany nods, taking off her helmet and brushing out her hair. “No matter what or who I’m with, it’s like these cops have nothing better to do.”

“I’m sure my bright green chick magnet doesn’t help things any either.” Puck snorts ruefully.

“I know we just met, but you should trust me right now and go along with whatever I say, okay?” Brittany’s lip starts wobbling, her eyes turn glossy and Puck visibly has a moment of panic before what she’s just said clicks in.

“License and registration, please.” A well groomed, in shape, man in navy blue uniform states with a Welsh accent. Puck hands the documents over, “Noah Puckerman, do you know why I pulled you over, lad?”

“Oh, Noah, were you speeding because of me?” Brittany cuts in before Puck could say anything, the officer turns his gaze to Brittany and her tear stained face. “It’s all my fault sir, I’m just so worried about my sister right now. I kept telling him how I wished we could get there faster.”

“Get where, darling?” The officer asks, his stern demeanor showing a crack.

“The…” Brittany pauses, crunches her brow and bites her lip briefly before continuing, “the hospital emergency room.”

“What hospital, what happened?” The officer questions.

“Uhm, dude, sir? I’m going to get off my bike so I can hug her, okay? I don’t want you to think I’m trying to pull anything.” The officer nods and Puck gets up, making a show of putting the kickstand down even though he knows that Brittany’s just fine. He looks at her to make sure it’s okay to hug her and she throws her arms around him and cries.

“Noah, she’s all alone! I didn’t mean to get you in trouble,” Brittany lets out in a stutter and lets out a rueful moan. “Why did this have to happen when our parents are out of town?!”

Even with Brittany having warned him ahead of time, Puck finds himself feeling concerned. He hugs Brittany and rubs her back with his hand. “I’m sorry I was speeding sir, but could you maybe give me the ticket already so I can get her to her sister? I promise I’ll keep within the speed limit to get there.”

“Ah, you know what, lad?” The officer holds out Puck’s license and registration, “I’ll let you go this time. I’ll even give you an escort to the hospital.”

“Really?” Brittany sniffles and looks at the officer to hide the way Puck had stiffened, “You would do that? You don’t have to, you know, that’s awfully sweet of you.”

“It’s not a problem, miss. It’ll help me to make sure the lad doesn’t go speeding again.” The officer winks.

_[ZZZZZZT REPORTS OF A 415 by a 5150 on PCH & SELVA ROAD, WHO WILL RESPOND?]_

“Never mind, that’s for me.” The officer sighs, “please do take care on the rest of your journey. Let’s not have multiple people in the hospital, okay?” The officer offers his hand out to Brittany and she shakes it, “I wish health upon your loved one.” He then walks back to his squad car, after a moment he drives off.

“Shit. Brittany, you’re good.” Puck shakes his head.

Brittany smiles, shrugs and rolls her eyes, “I try.”

“You need to stick around, ‘Tana needs someone to keep her on her feet.” Puck says with laughter in his voice, “Don’t tell her I said that though.”

“Its okay, Quinn said the same thing.”

“Oh, you’re that Brittany.”

“Quinn has multiple Brittanys?”

“Now that I’ve met you? No, definitely not.” Puck grins and puts his helmet on, “You want to get some grub? I know of this place that’s got nachos with cheese.”

“What are nachos without cheese?”

“…good point.”

“I’m just saying, if a place needs to say that there’s cheese on their nachos, it’s probably not that good.” Brittany puts her helmet on.

“You saying I’ve got crap taste?”

“We’re sitting on a neon green motorcycle; I think you might make some questionable choices in taste, but not the ladies you surround yourself with.”

“You make it sound as if you know me.” Puck turns on his bike and makes a U-Turn going at a much slower pace.

“Quinn says a lot, even when she’s trying to be vague. I feel as if I know both you and Santana already, I hope I get to learn more.”


End file.
